Podręczniki Maga: Wstąpienie
Podręczniki do gry Mag: Wstąpienie. *Wstąpienie - Ascension, The (2004) *Martwa Magia II: Tajemnice i Ocalali - Dead Magic II: Secrets and Survivors (2003) *Upadła Wieża: Las Vegas - Fallen Tower: Las Vegas (2003) *Wykuci Smoczym Ogniem - Forged by Dragon's Fire (2003) *Nieskończony Gobelin - Infinite Tapestry, The (2003) *Księga Tradycji: Porządek Hermesa, 3 Ed. Tradition Book: Order of Hermes, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Tradycji: Synowie Eteru, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Sons of Ether, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Tradycji: Verbena, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Verbena, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Tradycji: Wirtualni Adepci, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts, Revised Ed. (2003) *Mag Podręcznik Narratora - Mage Storytellers Handbook (2002) *Manifest: Transmisje z Rady Szelmów - Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council (2002) *Księga Tradycji: Mówcy Marzeń, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Tradycji: Eutanatos, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Euthanatos, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Tradycji: Opustoszali, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Hollow Ones (2002) *Księga Szaleństwa, 3 Ed. - Book of Madness, Revised Ed. (2001) *Księga Konwencji: Iteracja X, Ed. 3 - Convention Book: Iteration X, Revised Ed. (2001) *Przewodnik po Tradycjach - Guide to the Traditions (2001) *Zaginione Ścieżki: Ahl-I-Batin i Taftani - Lost Paths: Ahl-I-Batin and Taftani (2001) *Księga Tradycji: Bractwo Akashic, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood, Revised Ed. (2001) *Księga Tradycji: Niebiański Chór, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus, Revised Ed. (2001) *Księga Tradycji: Kultyści Ekstazy, 3 Ed. - Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy, Revised Ed. (2001) *Gorzka Droga - Bitter Road, The (2000) *Krwawa Zdrada - Blood Treachery (2000) *Martwa Magia - Dead Magic (2000) *Smoki Wschodu - Dragons of the East (2000) *Mag Towarzysz Narratora - Mage Storytellers Companion (2000) *Mag: Wstąpienie, 3 Ed. - Mage: The Ascension, Revised Ed. (2000) *Czarownik, 3 Ed. - Sorcerer, Revised Ed. (2000) *Przewodnik po Technokracji - Guide to the Technocracy (1999) *Nowicjusze Sztuki - Initiates of the Art (1999) *Mistrzowie Sztuki - Masters of the Art (1999) *Ścieżki Duchów - Spirit Ways, The (1999) *Opowieści Magyi: Mroczna Przygoda - Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure (1999) *Cyfrowa Sieć 2.0 - Digital Web 2.0 (1998) *Przewodnik Przetrwania Sierot - Orphans Survival Guide, The (1998) *Pudło Zabawek Technomanty - Technomancer's Toybox (1998) *Księga Luster: Przewodnik Narratora Maga - Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide (1997) *Księga Tradycji: Mówcy Marzeń - Dreamspeakers Tradition Book (1997) *Księga Tradycji Eutanatos - Euthanatos Tradition Book (1997) *Księga Tradycji Porządek Hermesa - Order of Hermes Tradition Book (1997) *Technokracja: Syndykat - Technocracy: Syndicate (1997) *Poza Barierami: Księga Światów - Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds (1996) *Księga Cechów - Book of Crafts (1996) *Księga Tradycji Niebiański Chór - Celestial Chorus Tradition Book (1996) *Księga Tradycji Kult Ekstazy - Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book (1996) *Ukryta Wiedza - Hidden Lore (1996) *Horyzont: Twierdza Nadziei - Horizon: The Stronghold of Hope (1996) *Technokracja: Inżynierowie Próżni - Technocracy: Void Engineers (1996) *Prawa Ręka Wstąpienia - Ascension's Right Hand (1995) *Cena Przeznaczenia - Destiny's Price (1995) *Krucha Ścieżka: Testamenty Pierwszej Kabały - Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal (1995) *Hale Arcanum - Halls of the Arcanum (1995) *Mag: Wstąpienie, 2 Ed. - Mage: The Ascension, 2nd Ed. (1995) *Technokracja: Nowy Światowy Porządek - Technocracy: New World Order (1995) *Księga Tradycji Bractwo Akashic - Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book (1994) *Księga Szaleństwa - Book of Madness, The (1994) *Cyfrowa Sieć - Digital Web (1994) *Księga Tradycji Verbena - Verbena Tradition Book (1994) *Księga Tradycji Wirtualni Adepci - Virtual Adepts Tradition Book (1994) *Księga Fundacji - Book of Chantries, The (1993) *Księga Cieni: Podręcznik Gracza Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide (1993) *Czynnik Chaosu - Chaos Factor, The (1993) *Pętla Przeznaczenia - Loom of Fate (1993) *Mag Ekran Narratora - Mage Storytellers Screen (1993) *Mag: Wstąpienie - Mage: The Ascension (1993) *Księga Tradycji Synowie Eteru - Sons of Ether Tradition Book (1993) *Technokracja: Iteracja X - Technocracy: Iteration X (1993) *Technokracja: Progenitorzy - Technocracy: Progenitors (1993)